


【双Br】Truth or Dare

by smfz



Category: Shame (2011), Starter for 10 (2006)
Genre: M/M, 双Br
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 09:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19567036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smfz/pseuds/smfz
Summary: EC衍生拉郎《羞耻》Brandon × 《恋爱学分》Brian基本保留原始设定ooc预警，PWP





	【双Br】Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> EC衍生拉郎  
> 《羞耻》Brandon × 《恋爱学分》Brian  
> 基本保留原始设定  
> ooc预警，PWP

除夕的夜晚，布里斯托的宿舍楼区陷入死一般的寂静，绝大多数的大学生都在酒吧夜店彻夜狂欢，在酒精和香烟的麻痹下跨过糟糕的今年，然后迎来继续颓废而堕落的新年。  
Brian曾经是他们中的一员，但现在也没什么不同。他不过是选择了另一种堕落的方式，尽管他将这称之为冒险。  
整栋宿舍楼唯一透出灯光的窗户，是顶楼的一间狭窄的房间。室内只有床头的台灯散发出暖橘色的光线，这让一切看起来朦胧而引人遐想，弥漫着暧昧的氛围。  
大一的新生不过还是个刚成年了的男孩儿，他的眼珠如玻璃般剔透，总是装满了稚气未脱的好奇和纯真，却会让人误以为他在诱惑、在勾引，或许这就是犯罪的吸引力。  
人类的劣根性总是会让他们想要毁掉完美的东西，比如将娇艳欲滴的玫瑰扔在泥土中，让滚滚而来的马车将其碾碎，伴着某个读书人真挚的心意，殊不知碾碎的同时也是夜莺的血肉。  
但Brian不会觉得自己是夜莺或玫瑰，顶多是伤透了心的书呆子。不过不是被贪慕金钱的贵族小姐，而是被一位美丽、多情、富有魅力的姑娘。  
“....所以我想我跟她是完了，我简直蠢透了，不够时髦又不够帅，第一次去她家就把事情搞砸了。”Brian把下巴垫在屈起的双膝上，裹着红色的羊毛毯蜷缩成一团，过长的黑棕色发卷垂下，盖住那双湛蓝色的眼眸。  
坐在他身侧的Brandon沉默着凑近他，粗糙的右手抚上Brian柔软的脸颊，半强制地把少年的脸抬起来，果不其然看见将落不落的泪花在眼眶里打转，他的眼眶和他的鼻尖一样泛着可爱的粉红色。  
“Brian，你现在是在陪我。”  
成熟男性低沉的、略带警告的语气把Brian从哀伤的泥潭里拽出来，他眨了眨眼睛，挤出一个微笑：“抱歉Brandon先生...请原谅我。”  
口头的道歉向来诚意不足，于是Brian伸长双臂环住Brandon的脖子，亲昵地贴上去，主动伸出舌尖讨好般地去舔对方单薄的唇瓣。  
Brandon很快给予了回应，一边与Brian唇齿纠缠，一边用双臂揽着少年的窄腰，将他引着跨坐到自己的大腿上。  
经验丰富的Brandon轻易夺回了主动权，他逐渐加深这个吻，吸吮少年如玫瑰般的唇瓣，贪心地掠夺着口腔中残余的蜜糖味道。  
被调教多日的Brian已经能够在激烈的吻中调整自己的呼吸，但覆在后腰的宽大手掌把他不断推向Brandon的身体。Brian身上只剩下一件灰色的衬衫（谁让他输了大冒险呢），这让他能够清晰地感受到Brandon抵在自己大腿上的老二。  
自以为已经习惯了的Brian还是红了脸，他的背微微弓起，似乎想要后退，但箍在腰间的健壮手臂不许他逃离，并变本加厉地把他推入情欲的漩涡。

于是两个人的面容都浮上了情潮，Brandon不安分的双手探入衬衫的衣摆，在光滑柔软的奶白色皮肤上抚摸，精准地滑过每一处敏感点，让怀里少年的身体按耐不住地轻颤。  
“等等...Brandon...我们的游戏还没有结束，说好了要一直忍到零点的。”  
Brian悬崖勒马地拽回理智，他可不想让这难得的跨年夜简单的过去——至少要和Brandon先生一起看庆祝烟火，十指相扣的那种。  
闻言Brandon痛苦地皱了下眉，灰绿色的眼眸里依旧酝酿着狂风骤雨般的炙热欲望，仿佛下一秒就会把Brian吞噬撕裂，但他还是遵守契约精神地停止了动作，尽管他依旧没有松开抱着Brian的手臂。  
但这已经是Brandon所能妥协的极致了，Brian很清楚，于是他露出感谢的微笑。  
Brian所说的游戏，其形式简单到仅仅只是猜拳而已，但其精髓和有趣之处却在于——

“哈，我又赢了。”Brian愉快地用右手掌包住Brandon握拳的左手，“Truth or Dare?”  
Brandon无奈地看他一眼，他不能理解为什么这孩子如此热衷于这个游戏：“Truth.”  
“好极了Brandon先生，你已经选了五次真心话了。”Brian孩子气地嘟囔一声，他歪头想了想，眸中滑过一丝亮光，他凑近Brandon的脸颊，用近乎于耳语的距离轻声道，“Brandon先生，你最喜欢用哪个体位干我？”  
说完，Brandon还没什么反应，Brian反而被自己说害羞了，把发烫的脸顺势埋进Brandon的肩窝，柔软的发卷扫过对方的脖颈，他又撩了一把火，而自己竟不知觉。  
“Brian...”男人暗哑的声线似乎尽在耳畔，确切来说是Brandon偏过头，咬住少年红得能够滴血的耳尖，是真的就在耳畔说话，“...如果你还想和我一起看跨年烟火，就不要这样诱惑我。”  
最后几个黏在一起的单词混杂着水声，Brian感觉自己的听觉被强暴了，Brandon先生的声音真心性感得要命。  
Brian在Brandon怀里蹭了蹭，就像一只向主人撒娇的小奶狗：“我只是...想让你觉得我没那么无趣....”我也可以很懂情趣的，Brian的羞耻心终究还是跑出来堵住了他的嘴。  
“.....”耳畔又传来一阵克制的呼吸声，热得发烫的吐息喷在Brian的耳廓，混合着苏格兰威士忌特有的烟熏味。他知道他让Brandon等得太久了。  
“Brian，我来回答你。”  
“我喜欢让你骑到我身上，就像这样。因为我可以随时吻你，堵上你那张不断发出呻吟声的小嘴....”  
Brandon含住Brian的耳朵，舌尖轻轻舔舐着耳廓，浑身发颤的Brian终于抬起头，用自己的嘴阻止了Brandon继续“强暴”那只敏感的耳朵，两条柔软的舌头在你来我往中又紧紧纠缠在一起，就像饥渴难耐的蛇在不断索求自己的伴侣。  
他喜欢和Brandon接吻，柔软的触觉如同爱情般甜美，尽管这只是他自己不切实际的臆想。但在这一刻他们确实在渴求、在掠夺彼此的味道，Brian试图从中汲取到一丝丝情意绵绵的甘甜。  
“...或者是这样。”  
Brandon的左手掌贴着衬衫的布料缓缓地上滑，在Brian平坦的胸脯停下。手感和某些每夜召之即来挥之即去的性感女人是没办法比的，但年轻人圆润的乳尖却格外敏感，隔着布料用手指按压就会让Brian发出一声呜咽，黏哒哒的尾音和眼眶里打转的生理盐水一样让Brandon情欲高涨。  
看样子Brian纯洁的愿望在今晚是实现不了了，明明距离零点只剩下不到半个小时。  
Brandon的舌头就像他的手掌一样火热，从Brian湿漉漉的蓝色眼睛滑到脖颈，再到敞开衣领露出的锁骨，羊脂玉般的皮肤上遍布紫红色的痕迹。  
他的右手则不知何时绕到了Brian的后腰，顺着弧度美好的脊椎向下游走，握住手感极佳的臀瓣，像掰开花苞般地向两边分开。  
男人的指腹覆有一层薄茧，当他揉搓着紧致的穴口，电流般的快感在Brian酥麻的四肢里游走，他不安地扭动着腰肢，被舔舐过的皮肤透出妖冶的光泽，在昏暗的灯光下仿若一颗待人品尝的果实，散发出香甜的气息。  
Brandon的手指只停留在穴口的外围慢慢磨蹭，只给予最低级的刺激，这难道是对Brian的报复？他知道Brian是个贪心不足的孩子，瞧那孩子正不断地向他怀里蹭来蹭去，用摩擦来缓解身体的火热，发颤的手指还在努力尝试着解开Brandon的皮带，然后将那碍事的东西直接抽出，丢在地板上发出声响，听起来就像崩断的理智。  
但Brian同时也是个聪明的孩子，就像几个月前在深夜地铁上的初遇。被骚扰的少年突然跑向正准备看戏的Brandon，抱着他的手臂假做偶遇的情人，并踮起脚尖，红着脸在众目睽睽下贴上他的脸颊。  
尽管那孩子只是想要小声地祈求Brandon配合他，但Brandon突然按住那被黑棕色发卷盖住的后颈，一言不发地吻上去。他确实让Brian从地铁上的危机中逃出，也拽着Brian跌入另一个陷阱。  
Brian沦陷了，如被蛛丝捕捉的蝴蝶，拼命扇动翅膀而被缚得更紧，最终放弃甘愿沉沦。他和Brandon达成约定，夜莺向玫瑰花茎献出肉身，希望讨得能够让淑女欢心的花朵，也就是某些技巧。  
Brandon见过那位金发淑女，她在床上像一条妖媚的蛇，紧紧缠着Brandon，娴熟而浪荡地摇摆着腰肢，无需浇灌，已是烂熟到腐坏的果实。  
而Brian，他只会用幼稚的方式诱惑Brandon，他的求欢就像是一个撒娇的孩子，害羞地伸着舌头去吻Brandon，没干过粗活的柔嫩小手探入Brandon的内裤，抚慰性器的动作透着生涩，更别提初夜那次糟糕透顶毫无技巧的口交。  
但Brandon却为之着迷，他翻身将Brian压在冰冷的墙壁上，粗暴地扯开衬衫的扣子。他的男孩意乱情迷地为他打开身体，不爱运动的小腿带了些赘肉，他环住Brandon的腰，无声地邀请令男人血脉偾张。  
但干燥的甬道难以为它的客人舒展开来，Brandon亲吻着Brian天鹅般的脖颈，右手在堆满杂物的床头柜上摸索着，很快抓到了一管润滑液。  
没有丝毫停顿，Brandon把半管润滑液倒在手上，沾着微凉液体的手指再度进入穴口，几乎没有受到什么阻碍。毕竟Brian也在拼命放松身体，年轻人的对于性的渴求不亚于拥有性瘾的男人。  
手指在甬道内弯曲，指甲刮蹭着内壁，而Brandon正“认真”地吸吮并啃咬着平坦胸脯上的红色颗粒。上下两处极敏感的部位让Brian愉快地战栗着，他无意识地将手指插入Brandon的发丝，将梳理整齐的暗金色头发揉得乱七八糟。他的Brandon先生平日里西装革履，看起来像个禁欲高冷的精英，只有这时才会露出野兽般的本性。Brian说不清自己更喜欢哪个，或许都喜欢。是的，他——有了不该有的东西。  
“Brandon...”Brian的下巴抵在Brandon的发间，身体随着身下的开拓不断扭动，依旧被箍在对方和墙壁之间，他几乎被架空，“...Trutu or Dare？”  
“Truth.”  
“你喜欢我吗？”含糊不清的声音脱口而出，Brian当即就后悔了，他违反了约定。  
果然Brandon抬起头来，灰绿色的眼眸晦暗不明，连涌动的情潮都消减半分。不知名的黑暗几乎将Brian吞噬，他畏缩地闭上了眼睛。  
Brandon突然加快了扩张的速度，在后穴逐渐变得湿热，可以容纳三根手指后，Brandon抽出右手，取而代之更加粗壮的物什长驱直入，滚烫的触觉填满空虚的甬道，软肉一圈圈地缠上熟悉的形状。  
Brian的身体猛一紧绷，Brandon冲进来得太快太急，他抱紧男人坚实有力的上半身，大口喘息想要跟上节奏，覆在玻璃眼珠上的水雾终于破碎，浸湿对方肩头的一片布料。  
午夜即将来临，献祭的夜莺开始歌唱，玫瑰花茎向它致敬，同时将尖刺插入夜莺娇嫩的心房。夜莺动听的歌喉响彻花园，它的泪水如涓涓细流。  
但Brandon跟磕了药一样地加速顶开收缩的内壁，直到将整根火热都埋在男孩的体内。  
他又一次完完全全地占有了Brian，男孩的一切属于他也只能属于他，无论是这具被他一步步开发调教的绝佳身体，还是情意绵绵的喘息和泪水，其他人根本不配拥有。Brandon知道，有不少人觊觎这可爱的少年。偶然遇到的路人、热情奔放的婊子，包括相伴多年的好友，都想要爬上Brian的床。而Brandon绝对不会允许别人触碰他精心浇灌的玫瑰，霸道蛮横的占有欲如瘟疫在他的四肢百骸蔓延开来，他从中察觉到隐秘的欢欣和恐惧，这超出了他的掌控。  
“我喜欢你，Brian，喜欢你的身体。”  
男人的回答意料之中，但Brian难免有些难过。他和Brandon的关系仅仅止步于欲望和肉体，情和爱只会让这段纯洁的交易关系变得复杂，变得不堪。  
Brian的泪水越流越多，他咬住自己的手背，另一只手盖在红肿的眼睛上，破碎的呻吟声从牙缝中流出，胯下挺立的性器其前段分泌出些许粘稠的半透明液体。他突然想起这里是宿舍楼，是在布里斯托的校园中，更是在他复习读书的床铺上。  
而Brandon才管不了那么多，听不到少年嘶哑撩人的声音、看不见少年迷乱的湛蓝色眸子，令他更加烦躁。他一边顶胯，一边拽着Brian的双手抵在墙壁上。  
男孩的身体被完全打开，在敞开的衬衫下的皮肤泛着粉色。他咬着唇瓣，勉强聚起些许怒意的眼神软绵绵地瞪着Brandon。  
“Brandon...哈啊...别这样....”  
“Brian，我也喜欢你性感的呻吟，再叫大声一些。”  
“...混...唔嗯....混蛋....”  
Brian无力地挣扎着，这只能换来Brandon一个恶劣的微笑，以及擦过内壁上某块凸起而引起的激烈快感。压低的呻吟突然变得高昂，掺杂着些许微不可查的满足和愉快。  
收缩急速的甬道让Brandon知道自己找准了那点，性器上凸起的青筋一次又一次地重重擦过去，他将Brian死死钉在墙壁上疯狂地操弄着，直到Brian战栗颤抖着攀上顶峰，在他怀里释放出白色的浓稠液体。Brandon总能把Brian操射，这让男孩又羞耻又难过地低下头。  
Brian的瞳眸出现短暂的失神，他的腰软成一滩。体谅他的Brandon就着老二埋在他体内的动作调整了姿势。他让Brian躺在床上，用最普通的姿势继续操干男孩。  
混乱的纠缠中，不知是谁打翻了床头的半瓶威士忌，琥珀色的酒液淋在Brian年轻美好的肉体上，两人都变得更加疯狂。  
没有人会再关注窗外于夜空中炸裂的烟火，满室旖旎取代了所有感官。Brian的手指紧紧揪住身下的床单，脚趾因快感蜷缩起来，他的双腿依旧缠在Brandon的腰间，急切地晃动窄腰想要榨出男人的精液，就像一个被大人宠溺的坏孩子。  
“Brian，我看了你的笔记本。”  
男人的声音让Brian茫然的眼眸恢复些许理智的光彩，他能感受到Brian身体的僵硬，通过猛然收缩的肉穴。  
“淑女与荡妇难以区别，未经考验的淑女也许就是潜在的荡妇——”  
Brian知道他在说什么，这是王尔德在《Lady Windermere's Fan》中提出的论断，可为什么要在这种时候说起这个？Brian不认为在他还贪婪地吞吐着Brandon的状态下是探讨文学的好时机，他的脑子还是一片混沌呢。  
“而你，Brian Jackson，我亲爱的男孩。”Brandon俯身亲昵地吻着Brian的耳朵，给予若有若无的快感，“毋庸置疑是个贪心的荡妇。”  
突如其来的羞辱让Brian涨红了脸，愤怒之余却不得不承认自己对肉欲的贪恋。不，是对Brandon的贪恋。敏感的少年又开始颤抖，他伸长双臂勾着Brandon的脖颈，用吻堵上对方那张在床上显得格外多余的嘴唇。  
如果心头的钝痛无法抹平，就让堕落的快感将所有感官都吞噬到黑暗之中吧。  
Brian很明显能够感觉到自己在下坠，口鼻都被无穷无尽的海水淹没，但他只得如此，只要能够待在Brandon先生的怀里。  
这个跨年夜格外得混乱，或许是因为Brandon和Brian都沉迷在苏格兰威士忌醇厚的酒香中。他们在卧室的各个角落都做过，每一处都留有暧昧的记忆，让日后清醒过来的Brian羞耻得捂上眼睛，不知以后要如何住下去，他还要学习呢。  
筋疲力尽的Brian很快失去了意识，他再醒来已是次日的中午，细碎的阳光透过窗帘的缝隙洒在他的睫毛上。  
他很庆幸看见了躺在身边的Brandon，对方睁着一双灰绿色的眼睛看着他，那眼神不知能否称之为宠溺，或许是Brian刚醒来脑子还不清醒。但他还是很开心，并不顾浑身的酸痛钻到Brandon怀里。  
Brandon似乎也还没有睡醒，他揉着Brian蓬松的卷发，低头给了男孩一个早安吻（确切来说是午安），隐隐流露出的情意让Brian又惊喜又惶恐。  
Brian玻璃珠般的眼球骨碌碌一转，突然想到了什么。  
“Truth or Dare？”  
“Brian你问得太多了。”  
“最后一次嘛，Brandon先生。”  
“Dare.”  
“Dare？真的？”这会儿的Brandon给了Brian太多惊讶，他欣喜地抱住Brandon的胳膊，说出了压在心底整整一夜的大冒险题目。  
“Brandon先生，让我喜欢你，让我追求你！”  
这实际上属于Brian的Dare.

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 发出想搞学妹的声音，人人都爱Brian！
> 
> 激情码字没有二次校对...欢迎捉虫
> 
> 涉及到的英国文学是王尔德的《夜莺与玫瑰》和《温夫人的扇子》


End file.
